Del Odio al Amor solo hay un Bebe
by LucelyRg
Summary: Bella odia a Edward Cullen no lo puede ver ni en pintura pero que pasara cuando se les pasen las copas en 9 meses sabran el porque" Todos Humanos B&E, A&J, M
1. Prefacio

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM yo nadamas juego con ellos**

**Prefacio **

**Bella POV**

No lo podía creer todo por una noche si reglas, que había echo, ahora como le voy a explicar a Charlie y a Rene se va a poner como loca y Jake como le voy a decir el estubo con migo siempre y me advirtio que no fuera a ese bar pero ay voy yo de menza y me emborracho….

Pero no puedo creer como fui capas de hacer eso y para colmo con Edward Cullen la persona que mas desprecio en esta vida ….

**Bueno pues esta es otra de mis alocadas historias jeje pues espero actualizar pronto y iia saben si les gusto nadamas píquenle en ese botoncito verde…**


	2. Invithacion

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a SM yo solo juego con ellos..**

**Bella POV**

-Bella, Bella-me gritaba mi duende amiga, perdón mi amiga Alice

-¿Qué pasa Ali?, ¿Por qué tanto grito?

-A que no adivinas

-Alice si supiera no me vendrías a decir o si- le pregunte algo sarcástico

-Dale tienes razón mira es que abrieron un nuevo bar

-¿que tiene?- le pregunte a Alice ella sabe que a mí no me gustan esas cosas son muy locas no van con migo

-Como que, vamos ándale es muy exclusivo porfa sii- odio cuando me pone su carita de perrito…

-NO Alice esta vez no me vasa convencer…

***

Dos horas después…

***

-No se como me deje convencer de esto

-Yo si jeje-

Alice y Emmett su hermano son mis mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria aunque existe otro Cullen que es un antipático pero bueno dejándolo de lado mi vida es bueno no puedo decir perfecta pero buena.

-Bella ya estas lista

Cuando voltee a verme al espejo no me reconocí llevaba puesto un vestido straple **(* nose como se escribe je je espero que me entiendan) **azul, mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta pero con unos churritos sueltos, me veía realmente espectacular

-Wuau – fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-Si ya lo se

-Que modesta eh

-ay lo siento

-Alice ¿así te vas a ir?

Tenia puesta una minifalda blanca una blusa roja algo escotada , unos zapatos rojos con unas flanjas blancas y su cabello suelto con sus puntas levantadas, se veía realmente bien

-Claro ¿ o me veo mal?

-No tevés espectacular

-gracias, bueno vámonos ya

-ok

El camino hacia el Bar fue algo silencioso, entonces recordé que no sabia ni donde estaba ni como se llamaba el bar

-Alice ¿Cómo se llama el Bar?

-ah crei que nunca lo ibas a preguntar, se llama Silvernight en un Bar muy elegante y queda en Port Angeles

-ok-fue lo único que pude decir, después de eso me perdi viendo el camino

-Llegamos – me sobresalto la voz de Alice

-Ah, mmm Alice ¿A que venimos si no conocemos a nadie?

Seme quedó viendo algo raro –Tonta Bella claro que conocemos a alguien conocemos a los Cullen y a los Hale no?

-Bueno si pero ellos que tienen que ver aquí

- Hay Bella recuerda que Emmett dijo "Nos vemos en la noche" –dijo Alice con una imitación de Emmett

Fue entonces cuando recordé

_Flashblack_

_Estábamos todos sentados ala hora del desayuno cuando llego Emmett bien emocionado gritando_

_-hoy en la noche todos, hoy en la noche todos, hoy en la noche todos, hoy en la noche todos,_

_Lo repitió demasiadas veces como para que toda la escuela lo escuchara_

_Flashblack_

_**-**_Oh – claro cómo no recordarlo, eso era lo que El decía por eso Alice tan emocionada

-Hay Bella, ya vamos adentro

Nos bajamos y entramos, el bar era muy ostentoso entonces en una mesa a lo lejos pude observar a cuatro personas

-Allá están- me grito Alice

Caminamos a la mesa, cuando íbamos llegando me pare en seco no podía creer a quien estaba sentado con su sonrisa idiota de siempre esa sonrisa idiota que derrite a cualquiera menos a mi

-Bella,- me grito esa vos que no quería oir…

**Edward POV**

Cuando la vi entrar mi corazón se detuvo por un milisegundo, no lo podía creer como la amaba pero nunca se lo habia dicho, pero eso hoy hiba a cambiar

-Bella-la llame

-mmm hola Edward-no lo podía creer me había contestado

-Alice mi amor ven y siéntate aquí con migo-le grito Jasper a Alice

Entonces me di cuenta que el único lugar disponible era junto a mi, voltea verla y tenía un lindo sonrojo

-Bella siéntate aquí con migo-

Entonces todos voltearon a vernos, Alice con su mirada me advertía algo pero no sabía que, voltee a ver a Bella y estaba mas que sonrojada por todas las miradas, fue entonces cuando camino despacito y se sentó junto de mí.

Estábamos platicando muy amenamente cuando vimos que las parejas que nos acompañaban se paraban a bailar entonces Bella & Yo nos quedamos viendo entonces puede observar que hermosos ojos color chocolate tenia y así nos fuimos acercando hasta que sus labios estaban a un centímetro cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, eran tan dulces y tiernos todo hiba bien hasta que una voz chillona nos llamo

-Bella ,Edward ¿Qué hacen?

___________________________

**Bueno pues creo que ya saben quien es…**

**Muchas gracias x todos su rewiev me sirven mucho **

**Los quiero**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Lu Swan**


	3. Night the dancing and other things

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos & todas x sus review que me animan a seguir escribiendo ok continuemos….**

**Edward POV**

_sus labios tocaron los míos, eran tan dulces y tiernos todo hiba bien hasta que una voz chillona nos llamo_

_-Bella ,Edward ¿Qué hacen?_

Oh esa voz era mi pequeña y molestosa hermanita

-mmm…este…estábamos…aa…edward…y…yo…¿edward que estábamos haciendo?

Oh ahora que hiba a decirle

-mmm…este..nosotros…este..yo…mmm…Bella…

-ay ya muy bien yo se que estaban asiendo, bueno me voy cuídense

Cuando Alice se fue Bella se sonrojo entonces le agarre al mentón y le pregunte

-¿Te arrepientes del beso?

-No- me respondió gritando y no pude evitar soltar una risita .

Después del esa pequeña platica llegaron las dos parejas que nos acompañaban

-Bella, ¿No tienes algo interesante que contarnos?- le dijo Rosalie aloque bella se sonrojo automáticamente; ¿Qué ira a contestar? ,¿le dirá sobre el beso?

-mmm para ser sincera si-¿Qué le va a decir?-pues hoy me nombraron capitana del equipo de química.

-ah que bien felicidades-dijeron todos al unisonó, creo que una parte de mi esperaba que dijera que nos habíamos besado pero bueno.

**Bella POV**

Después de todas las felicitaciones cada pareja se puso a charlar era ahora o nunca tenía que hablar con Edward, después del beso que éramos ahora novios, amigos o solamente conocidos que se besaron. Pero será que todo mi odio que alguna vez sentí hacia el habrá sido amor pero no lo quise aceptar.

-Bella, ¿Quieres bailar?- ahora que le decía claro que quería bailar con el pero son demasiado torpe y si lo piso _"Isabella deja de temer arriésgate"_ me grito mi conciencia

-claro-listo caminando hacia mi perdición.

Cuando llegamos a la pista de baile Edward me guio hacia el centro de esta. Estaba una canción movida pero cuando llegamos automáticamente se cambio a una que yo conocía muy bien era una de mis favoritas "_Because of you" _de Kelly Clarkson

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself cause my Heard so much misery I will not break the way you did You fell so hard I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far _

Cuando empezó la canción Edward me guiaba para bailar mientras se hiba acercando peligrosamente, tenía sus labios a centímetros de los míos, tenía tantas ganas de volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side _

Estaba besando a Edward Cullen otra vez era tan dulce, poco apoco nos fuimos saliendo de la pista de baile llegamos a una esquina, cuando Edward topo con la paren él empezó a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo con su mano mientras yo desabotonaba su camisa pero al hacer esto nuestros labios nunca se separaron, cuando caí en cuanta de lo que estoy hiba a provocar me separe bruscamente de el y corri hacia la mesa pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al llegar no había nadie en eso sono mi celular de que acababa de recibir un mensaje

_Bella lamento dejarte es que Emmett bebió mucho y empezó a vomitar a si que Rosalie se quería ir pero Jass no quería dejar a su hermana sola y yo no quería dejar a mi jass aqui q sorry… bye TeQuiero diviértete¡¡ _

Oh i ahora que hiba a hacer, en eso sentí como alguien se acercaba peligrosamente a mi.

-¿Qué paso Bella?-pregunto Edward con el tono mas inocente que tiene

-Nada, mmm me tengo que ir- asi que agarre mis cosas y me dispuse a salir cuando una mano me agarro del brazo

-Eso crees tu, pero Alice me dijo que YO te llevara- entonces voltee y le dije

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen o me sueltas o grito

-Asi pues vamos a ver quien gana- oh no, no debió de haberecho eso

-**¡Auxilio,Auxilio- **empeze a gritar y medio bar volteoo si esmo me gusto, entonces alguien me tapo la boca.

-ssh, no hagas tanto escándalo Bella si no nos vas a meter en un lio.

-Esta bien pero yo me voy sola- y lo desafie con la mirada

-ok ok bye-

Me voltee dispuesta a irme cuendo me llamaron-Bella-en el momento en que voltee algo toco mis labios y fue el rose mas lindo que oude sentir, en eso el susurro

-Bella te amo…

**Ok **

**Se q meresco la muerte esq créanme no eh tnido nada d e tiempo a si que de haora en adelante nadamas subiere capítulos los viernes o antes si es posible pero mas los viernes…**

**Me hasven muy feliz sus review me inspiran jeje**

**Ok**

**Bye ii iia saben píquenle en el botoncito verde plizzzz…**


	4. Tu eres o no parte de mi

_**Bella POV**_

_-Bella te amo…_

_-Que acabas de decir- pregunte con la voz quebrada- No lo debiste de haber dicho.-y eso era verdad porque aunque no lo quisiera aceptar estaba total y completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen._

_-¿Por qué?, Acaso no te gusto, o es que me sigues odiando por lo de hace 5 años- como podía olvidar ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada_

_Flashblack_

_-Bella, no te vayas por favor deja que te explique todo_

_-¿Qué quieres explicarme Cullen?- dije su apellido como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta.-¿Cómo me humillaste? No es necesario enserio solo quiero que te alejes de mi._

_-Bella…-y cuando dijo eso Salí corriendo hacia mi casa_

_Finflashblack_

_-No no-dije lo más rápido que pude-es solo que yo..yo..yo_

_-¿Tu qué? Bella dime_

_-es solo que yo también te amo-esto último lo dije con un susurro apenas audible, pero creo que el si lo escucho porque lo que hiso instintivamente fue besarme como si con ello se fueran nuestras vidas._

_-Bella, ¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa?_

_**Bueno pues todo esto es un pequello adelanto lo seinto si creyeron q era un cap xfa dejen review si les gustha xq iio no se si continuar o no si graxias y cuando acabe los cap los subo xfa sean pasienthes . ay me voy a cambear el nombre a **_

_**-Kiss that Chocolatt – bye **_

_**Pd: si llegamos a los 25 review les subo 2 capitulos…**_


	5. Nota

**Primero q nada ola..**

**Pues estoy haciendo lo q siempre eh odiado de una historia "que se tarde en actualizar" pero no saben cómo lo siento encerio pero me han pasado tantas cosas q no se como describirlas solo se que pasaron & no me di cuenta que eso provoco q me alejara de las cosas q mas me gusthan; salir con mis amigas, leer, escribir…pero el amor es asi uno no lo manda, que mas me hubiera gusthado que esto no pasara solo lespido una pobre disculpa & si necesitan explicaciones pues hay les van..**

**1ro..creo q me enamore de la persona incorrecta, fue una difícil etapa pero lo mas difícil fue ver a mis seres queridos sufrir por mi culpa, sufrir por mi sufrimiento; eso provoco que entrara en una depresión…**

**2do..problemas familiares q solo espero q se no vuelvan a ocurrir pero cuando paso todo esto apenas estaba saliendo de mi primer deprecion(arriba)**

**& cuando pensé retomar mis historias mi inspiración expiro & iia nose que hacer apenas me estoy recuperando pero solo pido que me den tiempo por q mis historias van a continuar "lento pero seguro" **

**& saben que es lo que me da animos son sus hermosos review(o como se escriba xD) **

**Bueno pues me voy & disculpen **

**Los quiero **

**Kiss that chocolat **


End file.
